I Must Grateful For This Mission
by Fullmetal59
Summary: I know the title might suck but I couldn't think of anything else. Sora and Riku are assigned to take care of one of the worlds swarming with Heartless. But everything changes for Sora once he meets a certain casier. R&R please!


Fullmetal59: KH 1 & 2 are my favorite video games and I just love the SoraxKairi pairing so I finally decided to make a fic about. Go easy on me since it's my first KH fic.

Man I really wish I owned Kingdom Hearts but unfortunatly I don't.

I Must Be Grateful

For This Mission

Ch. 1

Bad Service

" I wonder why the King made us come by ourselves?" Sora asked.

" C'mon Sora you don't think we can handle a few heartless ourselves? I mean really," Riku said.

" Yeah I guess your right. I wonder what the King made Donald and Goofy do?"

" Oh well. Let's go to a hotel so we can go check in."

The Hotel

_Ring Ring_. Riku rung the bell so many times at the counter it got annoying. " HEY, WHAT IS THIS. WHAT'S TAKING YOU PEOPLE SO DARN LONG! I expected better service than _this_!"

" Whoa Riku take it easy man. There probably having some trouble right now."

" I'll give them some trouble. Once I get the man in charge i'm gonna give him a piece of my Keyblade!" Riku yelled. Just then someone came crashing through the wall. Sora and Riku both looked back suprised. They ran to the man who was now sitting down against a broken wall. " I was just telling my employees to--"

" Wait a minute are you the man in charge?" Riku asked. " Yes," the man said in between violent coughs. " Sir are you alright?" Sora and Riku asked in unison. The man slowly nodded. " Good," Riku said as his Keyblade appeared and touched the mans chest. " You know how long you people kept us waiting!"

" Riku,"

" What?"

" Shut up and get ready to fight," he said pointing to a whole bunch of heartless that were forming right next to them. Riku's eyes were wide. " Damn." All the heartless started coming fast towards them. " Get out of here!" Sora said to the man in charge. He quickly listened and ran out of that building as fast as he could. Sora formed his Keyblade and he and Riku blocked the huge wave of heartless. " You take that side and i'll take this one," Riku said. " Got it!" Sora charged into the swarm of shadows. He just hit any heartless in his way. All of a sudden he was hit in the back and he was sent flying off into another wall. " Sora!" Riku yelled but he was hit in the back as well and he hit the same wall as Sora. They both saw alot of heartless right in front of them. "Run?" Riku asked. " Run." They both got up and ran down a hall. They kept on runing until they reached a dead end. They turned around and saw all of the heartless were coming. Sora looked to Riku and Riku looked to Sora. They both smiled.

The heartless were at the wall and saw no one was there. All of them turned around and they Sora and Riku with their Keyblades extended side by side. All of a sudden alot of fire came to them. Riku and Sora high fived and then they were gone.

The streets

" That was pretty easy, I guess," Sora said while he was walking with his hands behind his head. " Dangit." Sora quickly looked over to him. " What?"

" Look at my shirt."

" What about it?"

" Someone so sexy can't be seen with a dirty shirt."

" That's why you can."

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" Nothing, nothing at all," Sora said while laughing. " What's so funny? This is unexceptable. I'm gonna need to find some new clothes. Where's a clothing store?" Riku asked desperately. Sora just used his thumb to point behind them.

Clothing Store

They were at the store for hours until Riku had finally found something to wear. " Hey Sora can you pay for this? I have to use the sexy little boy's room."

" Don't you mean the Men's room."

" That room isn't fit for my presence."

" Whatever. Just give me the clothes Riku."

" Thanks Sora. I owe you one." With that he ran away to the restroom. Sora just shook his head and headed for the counter " Will this be all?"

" Yea--" Just then his money for the clothes fell to the floor. " Damnit. I always..."

" Hey someone is on the phone for you." The girl at the register ran to the phone and took it from the other girl's hand. " Hey would you mind taking over the register? There's already someone there."

" No problem."

" ...drop my money and..." When he looked up he saw the cashier was different. She had shoulder length auburn hair with dark blue eyes. " I'm Sora," he finished with a dazed tone of voice. " Hi. I'm Kairi," she said as she blushed and stuck out her hand. He stuck his out too and they both shook hands. " Your total will be 526 munny."

" Here you go. Keep the change."

" But this is 1000 munny."

" I know."

" Well thanks."

" Anytime. Maybe i'll see you around."

" Yeah..." With that he walked away. Just then the other girl came around. " Hey Selphie, how was your call?"

" Ok. Hey I saw you talking to that guy. He was definately hitting on you."

" You think so?"

" Of course. Hey what's that?" There was a keychain with a chocobo on it on the floor. " That must belong to Sora."

" Well then you better go give it back to him."

" You're right." And with that she ran out of the store to catch up with Sora.


End file.
